Three little words
by hoshicat
Summary: Three little words thats all Rei wants to hear, but can Kai give it to him? Or does action speak louder than words? Just a little oneshot i whippped up hope you enjoy! please R&R! KaiRei


(A/N:Sorry about the delay in my other fic but i got swamped with one thing after another and so now I'm currently working on chapter three and for those of you who haven't read **rainy afternoon** hurry up and read it!)

(warning: yaoi KaiRei dont like don't read, mild language)

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade sadly, if i did there would be definet yaoi action about every 10 seconds drools

Rei's P.O.V.

Just three little words thats all I've ever asked for.A little gesture to show how you realy feel about me. How can you make something so simple seem so hard?

I've said it to you so many times i can't even count and in so many different langauges(1) and yet you still can't seem to be able to say it. When ever i ask you about it you just smile and don't say anything. But i need to now that you love me just as much as i love you. I love you with a passion so fierce and so firey i feel like I'm being ripped appart whenever I'm away from you i need you, your what keeps me going every day the reason i can smile and laugh like theres not a care in the world. As long as i have you theres nothing else i need, i would even stop beyblading if it meant i could be with you for all ofetenity, cause my love for you runs deeper than my soul, its in my eyes when i look at you, its in my words whenever i speak to you , it runs through the blood in my veins, and in my aura.

Your everything my everything that is why it pains me so that you cant say those three little words. Sure a lot of people say that their over used but i can't hear them enough if their from the man i love. So please can you just tell me how you feel just this once.

Kai's P.O.V.

Rei I've never been good at expressing my feelings espeacially in words. I know that is what you want but i just dont know how to give it to you, becuase my passion for you can not be expressed in words. How do i express in words my love for you when its far more than just love i feel when i look at you.

I love the sway of your hips as you walk, your look of confusion when you just wake up and haven't completely got you bearings, the way you yawn when your tired and tilt you head back ever so slightly, i love those deep golden pools i could just get lost in, and the way your fangs stick out when you smile. I love everyting about you from the top of your raven locks to the souls of your feet.

My love cannot be expressed in words, but sometimes actions speak louder than words.

* * *

General P.O.V. 

That night no one got any sleep because of loud moaning that could be heard from the back and no one was brave enough to go and find out what it was and make it stop so they could all go to bed.

Tysons P.O.V.

I was cowering in fear just when i thought we had got rid of all the ghouls in Europe they come here to Japan! I mean come on whats a guy got to do to have a little peace and quiet. "MOOOAN"! Shit! there it is again! Ok think Tyson what did the guy on television say to do when a ghost invaded your home? Lets see was it get a silver cane? No that was werewolf. Was it hang garlic everywhere? No thats vampire.Was it get a ray gun? No thats alien. How about an ice machine? No thats the blob monster(2) ...

Max's P.O.V.

I wonder how much candy i could buy if i saved up all my allowance for a year? I love candy. candy good. candy yummy. candy candy candy candy candy candy candy candy candy candy candy candy candy candy candy candy candy candy candy candy candy candy candy candy candy...

Kenny's P.O.V.

I wonder where Kai and Rei are? They've been gone for a while now I hope their ok. I need to do a check up on their blades when they get back. "MOAN"! Man i wish that would stop its getting realy hard to concentrate I'll have to tell Mr. G about that generator it realy ought to be fixed.

Hillary's P.O.V.

I can't wait for that surprise picknick tommorow won't the guys be so thrilled when they see what I've got planned for them!(doubt it)Espeacially when they see the surprise guest and the games I've planned out(3)!

Dizzy's P.O.V.

Man how stupid can these guys get I mean I'm not even human and i can tell whats going on. It's so obvious Kai and Rei are going out! I mean the way they look at each other!

Rei's P.O.V.

I love Kai! Man hes got a hot ass(4)!

Kai's P.O.V.

I love Rei! WOW! He's a good kisser!

General P.O.V.

Moans continued to be heard through out the night as Kai and Rei expressed their love for each other and not one person got a wink of sleep that night except maybe Max who was beat after his sugar high finaly wore down.

* * *

Moral:

Those three simple words are some of the most important words you may ever hear in your life, but sometimes actions speak louder than words.

* * *

(A/N: OK, incase your wondering I put Dizzy in here cause we never get to see her P.O.V. and i thought that it would be interesting to write and also i made her the smart one of the group (obviously shes a computer!))

(1): Rei is multilingual how else do you think he was able to travel around the world and don't you dare say its because of the translators!

(2): If youv'e ever seen the movie The Blob then you know what I'm talking about

(3): I was going to say what exactly Hillary had planned out but i decided to leave that up to the imagination Hehehe.

(4): For all you hentais out there that can have double meaning if you catch my drift

(A/N: Well there it is i hoped you liked! Please read and review! And again sorry for my late update! Thanks!)

* * *

Hoshicat 


End file.
